


the shore so far away

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Biology, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Xeno, apostolosian biology headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: It's Cass/Mako porn all the way down, folks. Set in a vague timeline, not spoilery.





	the shore so far away

Cass is so fucking pretty. 

Mako can’t get it out of his head. They’re unfairly attractive just like, in general, with the iridescent scales and sharp grins and intricate braids falling around their face while they try and patch someone up in the middle of a firefight. 

He never thought he’d get to see them like this. Not the first time it happened or any of the times after, and especially not how it stretched beyond moments like this one (the two of them alone for hours, learning how to play each other like the music of the galaxy itself) and into sharing naps on the shitty couch Aria got Jacqui to drag into something like a common area, into laughing at each other’s taste in old animes and kinship in weeks both calm and chaotic. 

Moments like this one couldn’t happen without all that came before, and sometimes Mako maybe forgets that his choices have far-reaching consequences, but he’d make a thousand bad decisions and buy a million robots if it meant that somehow, sometime, he could have this in every universe.

Cassander Timaeus Berenice is stretched out on Mako’s bunk, toes curling off the edge and grasping at the sides of the mattress. Mako sits between their splayed legs, unable to stop noticing every single thing about them. They’ve been at this particular pursuit for a while now, and he’s got a vibrator--one of his favorites, actually, and this is the first time Cass has felt it, and Mako can’t help but make a note to himself to ask them how they liked it later--tucked between their legs, nearly obscured by the slick folds of their ilium. They’re blushed violet along the sides of their slit, fading to a shining lavender that streaks their thighs and belly. 

Their gills are flared out from their sides, the same flushed purple just visible beneath the skin. This is absolutely going to stain everything it touches and Mako kind of wants to bury his face in Cass, let everyone know how much he loves this, loves them. 

Like he said. Real pretty. 

In front of him, Cass shifts minutely and sucks in a breath through their teeth when it makes the vibe hit a new angle. Mako grins and they bare their teeth at him and he just grins harder, leans down to kiss their neck and maybe bite just a little. 

Cass whines when he bites them and  _ of course _ with a reaction like that he’s going to do it again. Mako bites harder, laves his tongue along their skin, scattering faint marks like orchids and hydrangeas and lilacs, like a whole fucking garden blooming on their torso. 

It smells of salt and Apostolisian wine in here, heavy and heady. Mako shifted lower between Cass’s legs, one hand on their thigh (if Mako was any good at writing songs, he’d come up with a whole album devoted to Cass’s thighs. This is probably why out of the two of them, Aria is the famous singer/songwriter and not Mako) and his other just teasing around their vent. 

They thrust up into his hand and he can’t help it, he bites down hard on their hip. Cass makes a choked-off moan that Mako barely even hears and it’s probably the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He spreads his fingers, stroking along the folds and covering his skin with an opalescent sheen. It’s kinda fascinating, and for a second Mako is distracted from his partner to just watch the way the light plays off his skin, blue undertones highlighted by the pale purple tint to Cass’s ileal fluid. 

“Mako,” Cass snaps, and their eyes are bright and fiery and he can’t help but sit up at the sound of their voice. 

“Need something?” he asks, grinning and pretending he’s not running one finger up and down their slit and gently toying with the sensitive skin and scales around it. 

“You know what I want,” they get out. Their voice cracks and they bare their teeth again. 

“C’mon Cass, use your words,” Mako teases. He leans over to press a kiss against the top of their gills and Cass sits up so fast the two of them nearly clock heads. They support themself with one hand and before he knows it, have the other grasping Mako’s hair like a handle to pull him up so they’re eye to eye. 

“Fuck me,” Cass snarls, and Mako almost comes on the spot. They tug on his hair once and Mako can’t lie (except he can, but he definitely wouldn’t lie about this), it hurts like hell and he wants them to do it again as many times as possible, preferably while they sit on his face and ride him till they cry. Or he cries. 

He’s not really picky about that part. 

Mako can’t help one last cheeky smile before leaning over, delving his tongue between their ilium, nipping at the soft flesh and revelling in every violet smear on his lips and teeth. It’s messy and real and Cass is thrashing beneath him. They’ve wedged one leg between his mattress and the wall, the other scrabbling to push themself more onto his mouth. 

They’re begging again, voice gone thin with it. Mako can’t stop to tease them, not now when he’s got a mouthful of them, their thighs bracketing his head, the vibrator still buzzing somewhere around his face, and when he licks up their slit Cass just  _ sighs _ . They fall to pieces around him, and there’s something like seawater on his tongue and face. It’s absolutely cum and it’s absolutely gross and Mako should not be loving this as much as he is. 

He super is loving it, though. Cass comes back to themself slowly, begins to stop  _ literally glowing _ (fuck, finding out that Apostolisians actually fucking glowed when they got really horny was the best discovery of Mako’s life). 

“You good, babe?” he asks, and they flush the glow of wisteria in moonlight. Or at least, what wisteria in moonlight in the Mesh had looked like to Mako. He’d looked it up once, when he was bored and Cass was too busy restocking medical supplies to let themself be distracted. 

“Babe?” Cass asks, and they raise an eyebrow but they’re definitely still blushing. They sit up, reaching down under one of their thighs where the vibe has fallen to turn it off and toss it off of the bed. 

Mako grins. “Aw, man, I can’t believe you’re littering.” 

“It’s only littering if the place you’re throwing away the trash in isn’t already a dump,” Cass retorts, and the clutter of wires and half-finished projects and forgotten snacks that makes up the rest of Mako’s room leave him no defense. 

He shrugs it off and keeps smiling, leans in to kiss Cass. They don’t let him go for a long minute, teeth digging into his bottom lip almost hard enough to break the skin. 

“Huh,” they say when they let him go at last. “You taste…” Cass licks their lip, slowly, and Mako follows the movement with his eyes. They look up to meet his gaze and smirk. “Kind of gross, if I’m honest. Go brush your teeth.” 

“Nooo,” Mako complains, draping himself across them. “I just did all that work, don’t make me get off the bed.” He wiggles his eyebrows, careless of how Cass definitely can’t see his face where he’s shoved it into the crook of their neck. They know what expression he’s making. He can barely get out his next sentence through bursts of laughter. “I can think of another way I could get off, though!” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Cass says, but he can hear the laughter at the edges of their words as well. They kiss him again, and pull him forward to settle straddling one of their thighs. 

Yeah, Mako thinks, he’d make any bad decision that got him to right here, and he’d make it again and again and again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic and it's... definitely probably a good example of what I am going to write a lot of in this fandom. sorry but also decidedly not sorry. hmu on twitter @wendymakespuns and tumblr @wendy-comet for more ThoughtsTM about apostolosian biology and such


End file.
